Never Leave Me
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Sara and Grissom's relationship hits a glitch as he leaves for Paris. She stays finding out a secret that changes her life forever. Will Grissom come back to her?


Grissom slept on his couch at work. The day had erupted into problems from the beginning and he finally had to close his door to people with problems because of a migraine. His gentle snores were the only sound in the room.

Greg stood outside his office door agonizing over something he did. He had to come clean before someone else told the boss. I walked over noticing he was nervously rubbing his hands together as he looked at the door.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I am just trying to figure out how to tell Grissom something." He said "Hey, why don't you tell Grissom for me?"

"Oh no." I said, starting to walk away.

He ran over pulling me back.

"Please Sara, he is mad already. He likes you."

I sighed looking down.

"What did you do?" I asked, surrendering.

"I sort of contaminated some evidence." He said

"He will kill you!" I said

"Please try to…soften him up. I know you can try."

"You owe me for this." I said

He smiled watching me look at him opening the door going inside as he waited outside. I entered the dimly lit room finding Grissom on the couch sleeping with his arm over his eyes.

"Grissom?" I said, quietly.

Walking over to him I looked down at his chest rising slowly. His right hand rested on his belly.

"Grissom?" I said

When he didn't wake I knelt down to him smiling faintly looking at him. I slowly leaned over kissing his lips gently causing him to move. The arm rose as his eyes adjusted seeing me looking at him.

"Sara?" He said, quietly.

"Sorry, I just wanted to kiss you." I said, touching his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." He said, touching my arm.

I leaned over kissing him. He opened his eyes watching me as he laid back against the pillow.

"Greg is outside afraid to face you."

"Why?" He asked

"Well he sort of did something with some evidence." I said

"What exactly did he sort of do?"

"Contaminated some evidence." I said

Grissom put his hand to his head closing his eyes.

"You can tell him that I said he is fired."

I sat on the couch reaching over massaging his head. He relaxed laying his arm down as he sighed.

"You don't mean that." I said

He kept his eyes closed.

"Sara, I think that I should take that job lecturing."

I stopped rubbing his head looking at him.

"I thought you said you wouldn't." I said

He opened his eyes looking at me.

"I know, but then I received another email from Ken Drake telling me I could lecture in Paris."

"Paris?"

"Yes, you know how long I wanted to do that. Plus the added bonus of going on digs in Peru."

"What about me?"

"You can come with me."

I stood looking down at him.

"Grissom, I have a job here."

"Sara, I can't pass this up. I am going." He said

I looked at him in silence.

"Have a nice time." I said, leaving opening the door walking past Greg. Grissom sighed looking at the door.

Grissom came home looking for me. He went into the bedroom seeing me sleeping on my side. He stood looking at me enjoying the sight of me in his bed. I moved feeling his lips on my temple.

"Gris?" I said

"Are you still mad?" He asked

I moved closer to his chest snuggling my face into his neck. He sighed closing his eyes pulling me to him.

"That answers my question." He said

"You once said you would do anything for me." I said, as I kissed his neck.

"I would."

I moved away looking at him.

"Don't go."

"Sara, I would do anything for you, but I have made a commitment that I need to finish." He said

I moved sitting up looking down at him.

"You decided to leave?"

"Yes, and my offer still stands. I want you to come with me."

"As what, you're assistant?"

"No, as my girlfriend." He said, sitting up.

I sighed looking down.

"I think you should go." I said

He looked at me.

"When you tire of it you can come back to me." I said

"Sara, I am not coming back."

I looked at him in the dim lit room watching him search my eyes. Slowly I got out of bed turning on the lamp on the bedside table then I walked around getting my clothes.

"Sara, wait." He said, getting out of bed to stop me. He grabbed me making me drop my clothes. I looked down as he rubbed my arms. "What…if we got married?"

I looked at him.

"Married?"

"Yes."

I moved to sit on the bed feeling him sit down next to me on the bed.

"Grissom, are you asking because you think I will stay?" I asked, looking at him.

"Sara whether you stay or not is not the issue. I am asking you to marry me." He said "I need you in my life."

I stood touching his cheek as he looked up at him.

"You have me, just…not the way you want."

"Does this mean we are breaking up?" He asked

"Grissom, I spent years secretly in love with you. When your eyes opened I have to admit it was the happiest time I have ever had. Now you are asking me to leave a life that I have built. It is a solid, stable life and I assumed you would be here to share it with me. I can't marry you yet. When you open your eyes again come find me."

He felt my fingers leave his face as I left him.

Grissom left the country to pursue this new job while I stayed crying often from the loneliness I felt. My dreams were consumed with him and I found myself mentally depressed over his absence.

A few months later my computer told me that he was online and wanted to talk. I winched as I sat down touching the white bandage on my head. I knew what trouble this would bring when he saw it. I went onto Skype and waited. His bearded face came on smiling at me. I looked behind him assuming he was in a small apartment.

"Hello Sara."

"Hello." I said

"Did you just come home?" He asked

"Yes, why do you look so happy?"

"I am going on a dig in Peru with a professor I have known for a long time."

"Oh, what's his name?" I asked

"Her name is Doctor Helena Watford." He said

I winched touching my bandage.

"Are you okay?" He asked "Is that a bandage?"

"Yes and yes. I had an accident while on the job."

"How is everything?" He asked, lifting a cup to his mouth.

"Fine, Nick has gotten engaged and Catherine hired some new people."

"Tell them I said hello."

"I will."

"Gil, where do you keep the…?"A woman asked

I looked behind him with wide eyes seeing a blonde woman in a robe looking at me. Grissom stood walking over to the woman talking to her then he came back as she slowly walked away.

"Who was that?" I asked

"The professor friend I told you about."

"She is staying there?"

"Yes."

"In a robe?"

"Sara."

"I have to go." I said

"Sara, I…."

I shook my head ending the conversation. I got up pacing then I went in taking a shower standing naked under the spray letting the hot water hit my face. My heart broke as I stood moving out of the water putting my head against the tile wall crying. I pounded the walls sliding down sitting under the spray crying like a child.

Catherine walked into the break room seeing Greg eating an apple as he looked at a file at the table.

"Have you heard from Sara?" She asked

"No." He said, looking at her.

She took out her cell phone dialing my number.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked

"She is not answering her phone."

"She always does."

"I know."

Brass walked up the stairs to my place holding his cell phone dialing my number. He looked at the door as it rang then he mumbled holding his cell phone looking down at it. Reaching under the flower pot I had by the door he got the extra key. He opened the door hearing silence and it scared him a little.

"Sara?" He called "It's Brass."

Walking around he saw nothing out of place. He knocked on my bedroom door.

"Sara?"

When no answer came he opened the door looking in seeing me in bed lying on my stomach not facing him. The sheet went up to my bare shoulder blades with my hair scattered on the pillow.

"Sara?" Brass called out, walking over to the bed. He swallowed fearing the worst. Leaning over he touched my naked arm jumping as I jumped up screaming pulling the sheet up against my body. "It's just me."

I breathed in and out fast watching him walk over carefully.

"Are you okay?"

"Why are you here?"

"Catherine called and said you didn't come to work or answer your phone."

I put my hand to my head looking around.

"I didn't mean to sleep." I said, getting up holding the sheet against me as I ran to the closet getting some clothes hearing the door shut behind Brass. He sat waiting in the living room standing when I came out dressed and ready to go.

"I'll take you." He said

"Thank's." I said, going to the door.

Brass looked at me as he drove down the street. I looked out the passenger window watching cars go by.

"So you want to talk?" He asked

I shook my head looking out still.

"You seem sad." He said

"No." I said

"Sara, I know people. You can't tell me your not."

I sighed looking over at him.

"Talk to me." He said

"Grissom is seeing a woman in Paris."

"How do you know?"

"She appeared wearing a robe while we were talking on skype."

"Oh." He said, knowing what that meant.

"How could he do that to me?" I asked "I love him and he…" I said, stopping as my voice cracked.

Brass looked over at me seeing I looked away again wiping my eyes. My phone started ringing and I looked at it looking down letting it ring. Brass watched me answer it.

"Sidle." I answered

"Can you talk?" Grissom asked

"No." I said

"Sara, please talk to me."

"I can't." I said, as I sniffed.

Brass pulled the car off the road stopping the engine looking at me.

"I need to explain."

I held the phone out to Brass as I wiped my eyes. Brass took it watching me hold my head as I cried.

"Gil, Sara is needed at work. Can she call you back?"

"Ah….yes I suppose." Grissom said

"Goodbye." Brass said, hanging up.

"Thanks." I said, taking back the phone.

"Sara, I know what you are feeling. My wife did that to me." He said "She was having a fling with my partner."

"That's terrible."

"Your telling me. I spent hours working alongside this guy that I trusted and all the while he was carrying on with my wife."

"So, what did you do?"

He sighed touching the steering wheel.

"I had an affair."

"Oh."

"I met her at a bar and I was so angry I just decided to just do it. Afterwards I felt like crap. I went home and told my wife. She threw me out and that was the end."

"I'm sorry."

"You live and learn." He said "I just wish I could apologize to the lady I took to the motel."

"You never spoke to her again?"

"No, I was very drunk and she was to. We got a room and then afterwards I left while she slept off the alcohol."

"Wow." I said, looking out.

"Sara, don't give up on Gil. I know he must have a reason for doing whatever he is doing."

"I suppose."

He started the engine and we drove again. He parked outside the building getting out.

"By the way, did you ever want to find the woman you had a one night stand with?" I asked, as we walked to the building.

"It would be awkward. I do remember her black hair and her big brown eyes. Her name was Laura Stigel."

I stopped looking at him. He looked at me seeing the look on my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Laura Stigel?"

"Yeah." He said

"That…was my mother's name." I said, watching his surprised stare.

"Stigel, from Reno?"

"She lived there for a time."

He started to smile.

"You're playing a joke on me aren't you?"

I reached into my coat taking out my wallet with a picture of my mother. He looked at the picture standing back.

"It's her."

"I know." I said

He put his hand through his hair.

"I can't believe it."

"Neither can I."

He handed the picture back to me.

"It's a small world."

I nodded remembering work.

"I better go in, thanks for the ride."

"Not at all."

He watched me go in. I worked over sitting down for the first time in hours. I looked around then I worked on the computer finding a sight that had wedding certificates and births in the San Francisco area. My phone went off and I picked it up.

"Sidle."

"Can we talk now?" Grissom asked

"I don't know." I said, looking around.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sara, you don't sound all right to me."

"I'm fine."

He sighed as I picked at the keyboard.

"Sara, what can I do?"

"Nothing."

"I have been thinking and I want to come back."

"I am working."

"Working, Shouldn't you be home?"

"I worked over."

He stayed quiet.

"I have to go, bye." I said, hanging up. I sighed setting my phone down looking at the screen.

Brass stood by a trash can outside the building sipping some coffee out of a paper cup. He saw me come out looking tired.

"Hey Sara." He said

I looked at him walking over.

"Hey."

"Long shift?"

"Yeah."

"Go home and get some sleep." He said, throwing the cup in the trash.

"I plan to." I said

"See ya." He said, walking away.

"See ya." I said, watching him leave. Getting a plastic bag from my pocket I got the cup out of the trash walking back in the building. Catherine walked over to the room I was working in holding a paper.

"Sara, can we talk in my office?" She asked

I looked at her.

She led me in closing the door as I took a seat.

"Want to tell me why you are using the lab for personal use?" She asked, as she sat down.

I looked down rubbing my hands together.

"I needed to find out who my real father is."

"Oh." She said

"I met a man who said he had a fling with my mother. I got my parents' marriage certificate and they married after I was born."

"You can't use the lab like this."

"I know, sorry."

"I can't be to mad at you. I did the same thing to Grissom." She said "He was mad. Here."

I took the paper she held out to me. She watched me open it looking at the results. Catherine watched me fold the paper up and look at her.

"Well?"

"It's just as I thought." I said "Thank's."

She nodded watching me leave. I stood outside her door looking at the results again.

Brass sat at his desk talking on the phone as I knocked. He motioned me in as he hung up.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked

"I want you to have this." I said, handing him the paper.

He looked at me confused unfolding the paper looking at it. I waited by his desk as he went over the results.

"What is this?" He asked, looking at me.

"It proves that my father was not my father." I said "You are my father."

He stood looking at the paper.

"How did you get my DNA?" He asked

"The coffee cup you threw in the trash."

He looked at me.

"You tested this without asking me if it was all right?"

"I wanted to know."

"You should have said something."

"I'm sorry, I just had to know."

He walked around staring at the paper.

"This is unbelievable."

"I told them to run it twice."

He walked up to me.

"What do we do now?" I asked

"I don't know. Should we hug?"

"I suppose."

He moved closer pulling me to him in a hug.

"I think I need to some time alone with this." He said

"Okay." I said, letting him go leaving. He looked at the door close then he looked at the paper.

I went to a bar after work a week later drowning my sorrows. My phone went off and I answered it.

"Sidle."

"Sara, where are you?" Grissom asked

"I am at a bar." I said "Give me another one."

"Brass called me. I want to see you."

"That is kind of hard to do since you are in Paris." I said, laughing.

"I am in town. I know the bar you like. I will be there in five minutes."

"Whatever." I said, hanging up. I drank a shot my head on my hand as I looked at the counter. Grissom came in looking around seeing me at the counter.

"Here you are" he said

"Yes, here I am." I said, as I picked at the counter.

He sighed as he looked at me. I rubbed my head looking at the shot glass in front of me. He sat down beside me looking at me.

"Did you bring that woman with you?"

"Sara, there is nothing going on. I love you no one else."

I made a sound throwing money on the counter leaving. Grissom followed me watching as I walked unsteadily to my parked car.

"Your not driving like this." He said

"It's my car." I said

He grabbed my keys from my hand.

"I'll drive you."

We got in driving off down the street. Grissom looked at me as I laid my head against the window. He parked outside the apartment looking at me as I slept against the window. He got out of the car opening the door catching me as I fell out. I woke looking around then I faced him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my speech slurred.

"I am taking you to our home." He said

"Our home….that sounds weird." I said, as he put my arm over his shoulders while his other arm went around my waist.

"Yes, our home where you are going to sleep."

"I never….sleep."

"Well you are now." He said, helping me up the stairs.

I laughed as he walked me to the front door. He opened the door helping me inside walking to the bedroom where he laid me on the bed. I sighed moving to my side sleeping. He shook his head looking at me.

Grissom heard someone knock on the door the next day. He put the coffee mug on the counter going to the door opening it seeing Brass in his work clothes.

"Hey Gil, can I come in?"

"Come in."

Brass came in looking around then he looked at Grissom.

"Sara up?"

"Not yet. Coffee?"

"Thank's." He said, watching Grissom get a cup from the cupboard pouring some coffee into it then he gave it him.

"You look like you need to tell me something." Grissom said

"Well…yes," Brass said, clearing his throat before laying the steaming cup down on the counter. "Gil, I am Sara's father."

"What?"

"It's true. I am her biological father."

Grissom looked at him in surprise then he looked over seeing me walking slowly over to them. My hair was messed and I looked green. I looked at them both and groaned turning going back to the living room to lay down on the couch. Brass walked over looking at me as Grissom joined him.

"Go away." I said, muffled.

"Sara, I know we are not your favorite people right now, but we thought we could talk to you." Brass said

"No." I said

"Sara, just hear us out." Grissom said

I groaned again sitting up seeing a cup of coffee being set down on the table in front of me. I held my head as they sat down close by.

"Sara, first of all I did not cheat on you. That woman that appeared was a doctor friend of mine that I have known since college. She asked to stay for a few days while her husband was out of town teaching." Grissom said

"You expect me to believe that?" I said

"Yes I do."

I lifted my head shaking it as I reached a shaking hand for the cup.

"Sara, Gil and I talked by phone and he explained the situation and I know he wouldn't cheat."

Grissom stood walking over helping me up.

"I love you."

I leaned against him closing my eyes as he held me to him. Brass stood smiling as we hugged. I opened my eyes moving as my hand went to my mouth I ran off to the bathroom throwing up. Coming out again I saw them standing by the front door talking.

"Feel better?" Brass asked

"Yeah." I said

"Well I guess I should go." He said

"Wait." I said, walking over to him. He smiled watching me come closer hugging him. He hugged me patting my back gently. "You come from good stock."

He left as Grissom closed the door turning to look at me.

"So when do you go back?" I asked

"I can stay for a bit."

I called in sick cuddling with him on the couch as we watched a movie. He laid behind me playing with my hair.

"Sara, why don't we get married?"

"We are not ready yet." I said

"I thought we were."

"I am not."

"Oh."

We once again laid in silence. Closing my eyes I dozed against a pillow as he continued to watch the movie. As it ended he turned the player off leaning over seeing I was sleeping. I moved feeling his soft kisses on my neck.

"Sara?" He said, quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

"No." I said

"Marry me." He said, as he moved my hair to kiss my ear.

I moved to lie on my back with my head facing his chest. He put his hand on my cheek moving my head up so I could look at him in the eye. I opened my eyes looking into his.

"Sara, you know I love you and I know you love me isn't that enough?"

"Not for me."

"What is it you want?"

"You here."

He sighed looking at the coffee table.

"I want you here."

He looked down at me.

"I want you there."

"I told you I can't."

"I can't either."

I moved sitting up as he moved to sit beside me. We both looked down.

"Well then if we can't we have to make a decision." He said

"Go our separate ways." I said

"Or stay together."

"I don't think that is an option."

He looked at me.

"I'll get a flight out as soon as I can."

I looked at him.

"You have made your mind up."

"Sara, there is not a solution to this problem. Long distance is not a marriage or a relationship."

I moved over kissing him as he kissed me then I moved back letting a tear go down my cheek.

"I had better go to bed."

"I'll sleep on the couch." He said

I nodded getting up leaving him to sit alone. The next month I walked down the hallway pale. I had not slept in three days. Brass saw me in the hallway sipping some water from a fountain. He walked over leaning against the wall.

"Hey kid."

"Hey." I said, looking at him.

"Wow you look tired." He said

"I'm fine."

I started to walk away.

"Grissom called me." He said, watching me stop to look at him.

"Grissom?"

"He asked about you."

"What did he say?" I asked, walking over to stand in front of him.

"He asked if you were all right."

"I hope you said fine."

"I did."

I nodded turning to walk away.

"Sara?"

I turned looking back at him.

"Why don't you come back to my place after shift?" He asked, walking over to me.

"I really want to be alone."

He reached over touching my cheek.

"I see the pain in your eyes, honey."

I looked at him then I walked away. Going home I sat on the couch looking at a picture of Grissom and I standing beside each other smiling. My finger went over his face as I let some tears go down my cheek.

Coming to work I dragged my feet as my body started to fail me. Nick watched me work in the lab hunched over a blanket. He could tell I was running on the last bit of fumes I had.

I took a break walking out of the room holding an arm out holding onto the wall for support. Catherine came out of her office seeing me walking.

"Cath did you want to question Phillips?" Brass asked, walking over to her.

"No." She said

Brass nodded looking over seeing me.

"I'll talk to you later." He said, as he walked over to the break room where I was at. I poured more coffee into a cup as he walked over. "Sara, look at yourself! You look sick!"

I turned facing him dropping my cup as I swayed causing him to reach out taking me in his arms.

"Catherine!" He yelled, lowering me to the ground. Catherine ran in kneeling down as he got his phone out.

My eyes would not open, but I heard voices in the room.

"They said she is malnourished, and has not slept in a week." Brass said

"I'm glad you called me. We may not be together, but I still feel responsible for her."

Grissom, he was there to? My heart fluttered as I felt my hand being lifted up and a hand touching my hair.

"Honey, its Grissom." He said

"Mmmm." I moaned, faintly.

"Your going to be all right."

I felt a kiss on my head. Drifting into a sea of nothing was comforting but then the poking and voices came back. I moved my head as someone called my name. Not wanting to wake up I played dumb not opening my eyes for anyone.

"Sleep is the best thing right now." A woman said

"Will she wake soon?" Brass asked

"I think she will."

They left me to drift, but a few hours later someone who I knew was Grissom kissed my head.

"Sara?" He called "Honey, I hope you can hear me where ever you are right now. I wish you would wake up, but I understand you need to rest. I was being selfish when we last saw each other. It took an emergency for me to wake up and see that I love you more than my work. All the time I wasted thinking I was right. When you wake up I want to tell you once and for all that I will come back to you."

My heart burst as he said what he had to. I moved my head as he kissed my nose watching as I slowly opened my eyes seeing him.

"Sara?"

"Gris?" I said, weakly.

He ran out getting the doctor then he came back in taking my hand smoothing my cheek. A week later I was home again. Grissom laid in bed beside me. I kept my eyes closed as he kissed my face. Opening my eyes I looked at him seeing the love in his eyes.

"Shift starts now." I said

"I know."

"Are you going to come back and work?"

"Would you want me to?"

I moved to put my cheek against his chest as he laid on his back.

"I would like it, but you wouldn't."

"I can do lectures here or teach."

Moving I looked at him as he looked at me.

"Gris, I want to marry you."

He sat up looking at me.

"As soon as possible, and then I want you to go back to Paris."

"Sara, I told you I don't want to leave you now."

"You wanted to lecture for a long time and I do not want to stand in your way. We will make it work."

He searched my eyes moving to kiss me. I kissed him slowly then I opened my eyes looking at him.

"I love you, Sara."

"I love you."

Grissom and I said a long goodbye both wearing our new wedding rings. Brass watched me come into his office smiling. He looked at my hand seeing my wedding ring glisten in the light.

"Did Gil get to Paris okay?"

"He called and said the flight was a little bumpy."

He nodded watching me sit in a chair.

"Jim, I came to ask you something."

"What cookie?"

"Can I call you dad?"

"If you want to, Sara."

I nodded standing walking over leaning over giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled taking my hand in his.

"You know I told Ellie about you."

"What did she say?"

"Not much. I regret not being there for her. She blames me for everything that has happened. It's nice to have someone like me for a change."

"I think it's nice to have a father around and a good one."

I smiled walking away from him out of his office. Walking down the hallway I wondered what the future held for Grissom and I and Brass. I knew that no matter it was there would always be someone in my life.

I slept in bed hearing the computer ding on the bed. It dinged again and I moved opening my eyes seeing the laptop on with a notification of Grissom wanting to talk. Clicking it on I saw my husband wearing a blue shirt drinking some coffee.

"Hi Honey." He said

"Hey." I said, stretching.

"Did I wake you?"

"I was up."

"Liar." He said, smiling.

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"How is Paris?"

"Hot." He said "How is Las Vegas?"

"Same."

I blinked yawning.

"You look tired." He said

"No, I am okay."

He smiled watching me.

Brass smiled seeing me walk over to him at a crime scene.

"Hey kiddo."

I smiled as he touched my arm.

"What do we have?"

"Young female in the alleyway. Found by some guys coming out of the casino." He said

I walked over looking at the girl stabbed in the chest by something. Suddenly, gunshots rang out hitting some people standing around. Brass pulled me against the wall shielding me as he got on his radio. I shook hearing him shout to his men to shoot. He watched his men shoot up as people screamed running. I closed my eyes wishing it would stop. Some bullets hit near where we were. The shots stopped as the police shouted to each other.

"Sara stay here." He said, getting out his gun he carefully walked over.

"Dad!" I shouted

Brass looked back at me motioning me to be quiet. I shook scared he would be hurt. He peeked out nodding to his men to move. I sat on the ground as he went ahead. The all clear came and I went back to work as Brass talked to some people in the street. When I got back to the lab I sat in the locker room looking at my cell phone thinking about Grissom.

Brass came in seeing me stand looking at him. I walked over hugging him.

"This is what we do, honey. We all work in dangerous situations."

"I am just glad you are all right." I said

He moved back touching my hair.

"It felt good to hear you call me dad."

"Well I was scared for you."

"I know."

I smiled faintly as he smoothed a finger down my cheek.

"I love you dad."

"I love you to."

A week later I got a cold. I sneezed as I ate my egg salad sandwich in the break room. Holding my head with my hand I didn't see Greg walking over to sit at the table near me. I got an apple eating it as he watched me.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah." I said, standing as I put my sandwich in the bag then I walked over throwing it away.

My cell phone went off as I came out of the building to go home.

"Sidle." I said, sneezing again.

"Sick?" Grissom asked

"It's just a cold." I said

"Are you going home?"

"I think so." I said

"Good."

I rubbed my head looking around at the cars.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you have Brass take you home?"

"He's busy." I said, walking to my car. "My head is swimming."

"Call Brass." He said

"Fine." I said, hanging up. Dropping my phone I bent down trying to find it. Brass came out talking on his phone.

"No, it's not a problem. Okay bye." He said, walking over seeing me leaning down to look under my car. "What did you lose?"

"My phone."

Oh, here it is." He said, picking it up by my tire. I stood up sneezing taking it from him.

"I'll take you home."

"Grissom called you."

"You got it."

I shook my head sighing. He held out his hand to me and I took it letting him lead me to his car. Once we got in the house I had a fever. Brass turned on some lights as I laid on the couch sneezing again. He walked over touching my head.

"Honey, your burning up." He said

"Can you get me some water?"

"Sure." He said, as he walked to the kitchen getting a glass of water coming back seeing I was sleeping.

I moved sweating looking around the room. Touching my head I could feel the fever heating my body. I coughed trying to sit up only to fall back.

"Hello?" I called, seeing if Brass was still there. Hearing nothing I tried again groaning as I tried to move. My phone rang in my pants grabbing it I laid back down.

"Sidle."

"Sara, I decided to come see you." Grissom said

"Grissom?" I asked

"I am getting on the plane now. I will call you when I land."

With that he hung up. Dropping the phone I got up again trying to stand. Everything was going around and around. I walked to the kitchen holding onto the counter falling to the floor to weak to stand. My phone rang by the couch causing me to wake hearing it. I moved my head realizing I was on the floor by the counter still. Looking back into the living room I could see my phone lit up ringing. Closing my eyes again I just went back to sleep. Grissom came to the front door many hours later. He was worried that I hadn't answered. Opening the door he heard my phone going off.

"Sara?" He called, setting his suitcase down closing the door. He walked around not seeing me anywhere. Picking up his phone he called Brass.

"Hey Gil, how is Sara?"

"Didn't she go to work?" He asked

"No, I tried calling her, but she never answered."

"Hmm." Grissom said, looking around again stopping as he saw me lying still on the floor hidden by the counter.

"Gil?" Brass called

"I'll call you back." He said, hanging up. He ran over kneeling down rolling me over. My skin was white with perspiration. He touched my head feeling the fever.

"Mmmm." I moaned, opening my eyes a little seeing him.

"Sara, can you hear me?"

"Gris." I said, weakly.

Pulling me up against him he smoothed my hair.

"Everything is going to be all right."

"Your….here."

"Yes, and I am not leaving you."

I coughed then I put my head against his chest closing my eyes. A cold cloth was being wiped over my head and cheek when I woke next. Grissom looked tired as he nursed me. I sneezed and coughed feeling some water going down my throat. Reaching over I took his hand squeezing it.

He slept beside me waking to check my fever now and then. Grissom was talking to someone on the phone in the next room as I woke. I felt oddly light and it seemed as if everything was brighter. I thought I had died and that my bedroom was heaven. Moving my head to the side I saw him enter the room sitting down on the bed touching my head.

"Your fever is gone." He said, sighing.

"Am I dead?" I asked

"No."

"Are you real?"

He smiled leaning down kissing my head.

"Do I feel real?" He asked

"What day is this?"

"It is Saturday, four days to the day I found you."

"Four days?"

"Yes."

I swallowed as he lifted a glass up to my lips. Drinking the water made my insides happy. I laid back sighing as he put the glass on the table.

"Sara, I decided to move back here for good."

"Do I have a fever?"

He chuckled feeling my head.

"No, you heard correctly. Ecklie called me and wants me to take over his job while he takes the undersheriff job."

"You'll be at the lab?"

"Yes."

I wanted to hug him, but I was to weak and tired. Instead, I took his hand. He started his job two weeks later going to meetings and supervising everyone. The lab needed an evening shift supervisor hiring a man named George Hemming. He was a lot like Ecklie and I knew we were not going to get on. He chose me to go with him on a case. As I sat in the passenger side I could feel his cool eyes on me.

Brass stood waiting for us as we stopped in front of the house.

"Hey." I said, walking up to him.

"What do we got?" George asked

"Two bodies in the kitchen looks like an axe killed them. Their son Jason, aged nine was found holding the axe in the closet with blood all over him. He's at the hospital in shock."

"Sara, take the outside."

"What, shouldn't we work inside together?"

"No, I can do it on my own. Check around the perimeter."

I sighed watching him leave as I gave Brass a look. Walking around the outside I found some footprints at the back door and proof that someone had come in that way. As I collected evidence George came over carrying his case.

"Done?" He asked

"Yeah are you?"

"Yes."

He walked away leaving me to follow. We drove back parking. I started to get out but he stopped me.

"I wanted to say something to you."

"Yes?"

He looked ahead then at me.

"I said this to the team and now I wanted to tell you. I do things differently than Catherine or Grissom. I prefer to work on a scene myself and I don't want anyone coming up to scare me."

"Okay."

"If you play by the rules we will get along. I talked to Conrad Ecklie and he gave me a detailed report on my team. Your name was of interest."

"Why me?"

"He told me that you can be stubborn and have a temper. Is that something we are going to have a problem with?"

I looked at him wanting to say something about Ecklie, but I kept my mouth shut.

"No."

"Good."

He got out and I just sat back watching him leave. Grissom came out of his office seeing me walking by with a paper.

"Hey." He said

I jumped seeing him.

"Hey."

"Where is the fire?" He asked, as I began to walk.

"Ah….I have to." I said, mumbling something he could not understand.

He came home finding me snoring in bed stretched out. Moving me slowly he got in hearing me mumble as I moved then I stilled snoring again. Chuckling he laid down closing his eyes.

When he woke I was gone. As he entered he could hear yelling making him walk over seeing me yelling in George's doorway looking in with fire in my eyes.

"He did it! Why are we arguing about this?" I asked

"Because I disagree." George said

"So everyone has to agree with you?"

"Don't use that tone with me, Sara."

I sighed looking down as he watched me.

"Look, the prints say he was there. The axe was in his hand. There was blood on his clothes. He even confessed."

"I don't care. I want you to go back and look again." He said "Go!"

I looked at him a moment then I came out to the hallway seeing Grissom. He watched me go past then he walked into his old office seeing George sit down looking at papers.

"Hello." Grissom said

"Gil." He said "I suppose you came to talk about Sara."

"No, I just wanted to see how you were handling things." He said, as he sat down in a chair.

"Well so far I can see that some changes will have to happen. Sara is my biggest headache right now. She likes to back talk."

"That's how she is."

"I know you are married to her, but she is trying my patience."

Grissom chuckled looking down.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about being in your place. Sara would try my patience to, but after a while we began to trust one another."

Brass walked over to the room I was in with my head on the table annoyed as I stared at the axe for an hour. He smiled walking over touching my shoulder watching me sit up looking at him.

"Dinner?"

"I can't." I said, laying my head on my hand as I looked down at the axe.

"You look hungry."

"I am."

"Take a break then."

I nodded giving up. He drove us to a diner up the road. We ordered sitting back relaxing.

"I started to think about being Grissom's father in law." He said, chuckling.

"It's weird."

"Yeah, so how are you and he doing?"

"Great."

"He seems happy."

"I don't seem him often, but at least he is nearby."

He nodded drinking from a cup of coffee as the waitress set it down.

"How do you like George?"

I wrinkled my nose shaking my head.

"I don't."

"Give him time."

"I don't think so."

He smiled looking outside. I went back to work after eating sitting down again looking at the evidence. Grissom walked in ready to go home. He saw my body slumped over the keyboard of the computer room. I moved when he kissed my head.

"Time to go home."

I stretched letting him take me out to the car. We arrived home closing the door Grissom put his stuff down and pulled me to him.

"Grissom!" I cried, before he kissed me. He pulled me tightly against him as I moved back.

"I am thinking about doing something." He said

"Letting me go?"

"No," He said, smiling. "I was thinking about taking you in the bedroom."

"What will we be doing?"

"It's a surprise."

I smiled letting him walk me to our bedroom. He closed the door going to work taking my clothes off me. I was amazed at his speed because within a few seconds I had nothing on except underwear. I tried to take his clothes off but he stopped me motioning to the bed. I got in watching him take his things off then climb into bed. He kissed me as he came atop me letting his hands move over my body.

I moaned closing my eyes relishing his soft hands touching my back. Rolling him over I wanted to on top. He seemed to enjoy my masterful mood when he moaned with pleasure. My lips went down his chest coming up as his breathing heightened.

He woke hours later not being able to move because I was still lying over him. He felt my breath on his chest making it tickle. His bladder screamed as he moved trying to gently move me off him. I moved to my back as he went to the bathroom. When he came out I was sitting up looking at his body with a smile on my face.

"Your in a happy mood I take it." He said, smiling as he walked over.

"You know why I am."

I grabbed his arm pulling him back then leaning over him as he laid there looking up at me.

"I like when you walk around with no clothes on." I said

"I think the feeling is mutual." He said

I leaned down kissing him then I got up looking back as he admired my body. We both went to work with grins on our faces. George watched me come into his office with the final results on the case. He took it looking as I stood waiting.

"Did you run this twice?" He asked

"I always do."

He got up making his way out the door. I walked slower feeling good. Brass brought the kid to the interrogation room with child services rep. George sat down at the table with a file and the paper I gave him. I watched from behind a window.

The kid confessed and was taken with Brass. George walked out seeing me.

"Good job." He said

"Thank's."

He nodded sticking his hand out to me. I took his hand shaking it then he left. Nick walked with me the next crime scene I was sent to. We both looked around seeing cops throwing up as Brass came out of the house holding his mouth.

"It's really bad in there." He said

"What do we have?" Nick asked

"Body parts all over the house. Internal organs are all over as well."

"Serial killer?" I asked

"Right now I would say yes, but that is for you to figure out."

"Shall we?" Nick said

I went in first hearing gagging sounds outside. The smell was overwhelming as I put my hand on my mouth seeing Nick grimace as he looked around.

"Man!"

"Where do you want to start?" I asked

"Here."

"I'll take the next room." I said, moving carefully around. I bagged evidence as David our morgue guy had his men bag the organs and body parts.

I walked outside breathing in fresh air. Brass was still there talking to people. Feeling sick I walked over to where I would not contaminate evidence and threw up.

"When you see CSI's throwing up it must be bad." Brass said, as he came over to me.

"It is bad." I said, before gagging again. He rubbed my back watching me stand wiping my mouth.

"Give me a hug." He said

I went into his open arms as he kissed my head.

"It makes you wonder why this happens."

"Who knows."

I moved back looking at him.

"You okay now?" He asked

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem."

I kissed his cheek going back to the house. Grissom came into the morgue seeing us holding our breath as David went over the examination. We looked over at him as he looked at the body parts on the table.

"I heard about your scene."

"It was very bad." I said

"Yeah, I remember the same thing happening my first month. I spent the shift throwing up."

"As far as I can tell some of the parts are female and one male." David said

"We think there were other people in the house because of the amount of parts," Nick said "and internal organs."

I took a breath as David lifted up a barrel of internal organs.

"Excuse me." I said, running out. Grissom came out seeing me throwing up in a garbage can in the hallway. I stood up swallowing trying to keeping everything down. "I don't think I can go back in."

"Don't, take a break out here." He said

I gagged again throwing up water. Grissom sighed walking over lifting my hair. I stood moaning as I closed my eyes trying not to think of organs.

"You okay?"

I nodded feeling another spasm. Nick came out looking at us.

"Sara, are you okay?"

"Fine." I said, before throwing up more.

"Nick, can you handle the case for a few hours?" Grissom asked

"Yes."

"Tell George that Sara is sick and she needs some time."

"Okay."

"I can work." I said, before gagging again.

"No, you are coming to my office and resting."

I walked with him holding my stomach.

"I may throw up again." I said

"The bathroom is right across the hall." He said, closing the door to his office. I laid down on his couch as he leaned over me touching my cheek and head.

A knock came and George came in looking in at me.

"Nick said Sara is sick?"

"Yeah, she was throwing up outside of the morgue. I thought she should rest here." Grissom said

"Sara, you okay?"

I nodded slowly.

"She'll be all right." Grissom said, as he came out to talk to George. I slept as Grissom went to have meetings and then work at his desk. He looked over as I sat up slowly.

"My stomach hurts." I said

"You threw up everything inside it."

"I should go back to work." I said, standing.

"You have twenty minutes to do so."

"Great." I said

"Sara, just rest here."

"The case."

"George came in telling me your off it."

"What?" I said, looking at him.

"He said he would have Greg take your place."

"He can't do that!"

"I said all right."

I glared at him as he stood walking over to me.

"This case is affecting you. He thought it would be better if…" He said, stopping as I left the room. He followed quickly as I marched into George's office seeing him talking to Nick.

"You took me off the case?"

"I see Grissom just told you, yes I did."

"Why?"

"Sara." Grissom said, behind me.

"From your behavior I thought it would be wise to have Greg work instead of you."

"I am fine now. I want this case."

"No." George said

"No?"

"Sara, stop this!" Grissom said

"I said no and I mean no." George said

Nick watched us in silence.

"It's my case and no one can take me off!"

"Do you want me to suspend you?"

I stepped closer to him feeling Grissom pull me back.

"Sara, I want you to stand down right now!" Grissom said

I looked at Grissom seeing his expression meant business.

"I think I'll go." Nick said, leaving quickly.

"Am I going to have trouble with you Sidle?" George asked

Grissom squeezed my arm as I looked at George.

"No." I said

"Good, then you will be on standby."

I just turned walking out slamming the door shut. George looked at Grissom shaking his head.

"Wow."

"Sorry about that." Grissom said

"So that was mad Sara. Ecklie warned me about that."

"She gets worse."

"Thank you."

Grissom smiled leaving. He walked outside after someone told him I ran out. I stood by the cars pacing as I breathed in and out fast.

"Okay, you need to calm down." He said, walking over stopping me.

"That man is a jerk!"

"Ssh, just take some deep breaths." He said

"You take them I want to talk to him again." I said, moving past him. He pulled me to him hugging me.

"It's over, you are off the case and it is over."

"You sided with him."

"Sara, he was right to talk to you like that. I am sorry, but if it had been me I would have suspended you."

I sighed moving back.

"You were out of control in there."

He put his hands on my cheeks looking deeply into my eyes.

"Do you still love me when I am like this?"

"Of course I do. I just wish you were not impulsive when you are mad."

He kissed me then let me go.

"I have a meeting.

I nodded looking down.

In the break room I sat on the couch flipping the channels on the TV against the wall. George walked in getting an apple from the bowl on the counter seeing me. He took a bite walking over sitting down on the coffee table. I glanced at him then I clicked the remote.

"You going home?" He asked

"As soon as Grissom does."

He looked up at the TV.

"I think you are a great CSI, Sara." He said

I looked at him.

"Thank's."

"However your attitude needs an adjustment. I get along with the other's but for some reason you have decided you don't like me. I want to like you and I want us to be friends."

"Then put me back on the case."

"I can't do that."

I looked down sighing.

"Why are you a mad person?"

He watched me look at the TV again ignoring him.

"I hope you come talk to me soon."

He got up walking out. Grissom drove us home looking over at me as I looked out the window. Parking outside the house he reached over touching my hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said "I'm just tired."

"I can order take out and then we can go to bed."

"Okay."

I laid in bed looking to the side as Grissom slept beside me. My thoughts about what George said stuck to me and I had to wonder why was I so angry?

The team went out for breakfast including Brass and Grissom. As everyone talked about weekend plans I ate some of my egg feeling Brass put his arm around my shoulders.

"Kiddo, your acting as if your sad."

"No." I said

He pulled me closer so I could put my head on his shoulder.

"Aww." Everyone said, except Grissom who sipped his coffee.

"Knock it off." Brass said

I looked down as he held me. Everyone went back to talking.

"Talk to me."

"It's just I am such an angry person inside."

"We all are."

"I know, but I just don't want to be."

"Your life hasn't been peaches and roses. You have had a rough childhood. No one can blame you for being mad."

I looked at him watching as he put his fingers on my nose then he took his arm away looking at the others. I looked over at Grissom who nodded at something Catherine was talking about next to him. I moved over to him putting my head on his shoulder. He stopped listening to turning his head towards me.

"I love you." I said, whispering in his ear.

He moved his lips to my ear.

"I love you."

He took my hand under the table rubbing it.

George, Nick and I were driving along the road one night out of town to a crime scene. The chatter between Nick and George was nonstop in the front. I looked at my phone in the back as Grissom texted me as me how was it. I texted the brutal.

We turned around a bend when there was an explosion and the car swerved. George tried to correct it but the car had other ideas. I screamed as we went straight down a hillside hitting branches and trees along the way finally hitting this large tree at the bottom. Smoke rose from the hood as George and Nick stunned, moved the air bags to look around.

"You okay Nick?" George asked

"I think so." Nick said, moving his neck and arms.

"Sara, you okay?" He asked, moving stiffly around to see me. I had my head to the side where the window was before it was shattered with my head. Blood oozed down against the door.

George moved getting his seat belt off moving to the back to help me.

"Is she all right?" Nick asked

"She hit her head." George said

Nick coughed.

"The car is smoking. We have to get out." He said, trying to open his door. He groaned as his leg was hurt. George gently moved my head to see the wound which was bloody with bits of glass inside. Nick got his side open as he stood on the ground rubbing his leg. He came over to my door trying to open it. He pushed feeling it come loose.

"She's hurt badly." George said

"Let's get out and set her down then get the stuff in the back. I stocked the first aid kit the other day."

"Are you okay enough to help?"

"Yes." Nick said, reaching in to get me.

"Easy." George said

Nick groaned as he pulled me out with George helping. The laid me over Nicks coat then came back to the car to get supplies.

"Sara's phone is not broken. We can use it." George said, as he reached onto the floor to grab it. Nick knelt down next to me making George hold a light so he could look at my head.

"I have tweezers." Nick said, gently picking at the glass in my scalp. George looked around seeing the stars above. Nick got out some bandages lifting my head to wrap it around then he fastened it looking at George.

"We need to get her to a hospital." He said, standing.

"If you got up to the road you could call for help. I'll stay here with her." Nick said

"I'll be right back." George said, as he climbed the hillside carrying my phone. Nick pulled the coat around me as he checked my pulse.

George got to the top of the hill looking at the road seeing the skid marks the car had made. He looked at my phone dialing 911.

"Mmmmm." I moaned, catching Nick's attention. He leaned down touching my pale cheek.

"Sara?"

I moved my head to the side becoming still again. He sighed hearing George coming down.

"I called 911. They are on their way."

"Did you call Brass, or Grissom?"

"No, I chose not to." He said, as he knelt down looking at me.

"I'll do it." Nick said, grabbing the phone. He went up leaving George with me.

Brass ran to Grissom's office out of breath. He didn't see him until he turned seeing Grissom walking with Ecklie.

"Gil, there's been an accident. Sara is hurt."

Grissom took off with Brass as Ecklie watched them go concerned. Brass drove to the crash site with the siren blaring with Grissom holding on next to him. He told him what happened and feared the worst. They parked behind some police cars running to the ambulance. Nick and George stood seeing them coming.

"Sara, where is she?" Grissom asked

"In the ambulance." George said

"Go in Gil." Brass said

He nodded opening the door going in. The EMT looked over at him as he put an oxygen mask over my nose and mouth.

"Are you the husband?"

"Yes, Gil Grissom." He said, looking me over.

"She's been unconscious for a while with a head wound."

"Will she be all right?"

"I think so."

Grissom took my limp hand rubbing my fingers. The door opened and Brass came in sitting beside Grissom.

"I gave my keys to George." He said "How is she?"

"Unconscious." Grissom said

Brass reached over touching my leg as the EMT hit the wall telling the driver to go. They heard the siren ring and the motion of the ambulance. Arriving at the hospital they both walked along the stretcher until I disappeared into two doors. Grissom and Brass stood still watching the doors shut.

I moved winching feeling numb in my head. My hand was lifted up and kissed as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hi baby." Brass said, as he held my hand.

I blinked at him as he looked over to my right then he looked back at me.

"You're going to be all right. There is someone who wants to see you." He said, looking over as Grissom leaned over me on my right.

"Gris." I said

He leaned down kissing my head.

"Accident."

"Everyone is fine." He said

"I think I'll tell them your all right." Brass said

I looked over wanting him to stay.

"Dad."

"It's okay, I will be right back."

I watched him disappear then I moved looking at Grissom who leaned down kissing me.

"Sara, don't scare me like that again." He said

"I dreamed I was on a boat." I said

"What happened?"

"I can't remember."

Brass came back in with the doctor. Taking his hand I watched Grissom move so the doctor could look at me. After a good report he left letting the three of us visit. Grissom had to leave to deal with something at the lab as Brass stuck around.

"Remember when I was shot?" He asked

"Yeah."

"I had a boat dream to."

"Did you see a light?"

"No, just a boat."

I smiled faintly. He kissed my head moving back to look at me.

"You're going to make it kiddo. You are tough like me with your mother's good looks. A lethal combination."

"Are you leaving?"

"I have to check in, but don't worry. We have our entire lives to make up for lost time." He said, before kissing my hand letting it go to leave. I looked to the window smiling feeling content and happy.


End file.
